


Alchemy's Blade

by sunflowerkgk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alchemy, Apocalypse, F/M, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerkgk/pseuds/sunflowerkgk
Summary: To stop the apocalypse, again, the Winchester brothers seek out the help of a witch they had no idea existed. Rowena is their third party to introduce them, but will she be willing to help them?
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

I didn’t turn around as I put the herb back on the shelves, I was used to the door opening and closing. Kids trying to get a peek at the witch, or dared to step into my shop for a brief second. I did turn around when I heard a cough. I looked behind me, and there stood two very handsome looking hunters. The Winchester brothers. 

“Are you here to kill me? Because I’m not in the mood to die.” I started slowly getting down the ladder and looked them over. They looked a little roughed up but not past the normal. They were as handsome as Rowena had told me. Rowena was a regular customer of mine. She had told me lots about the brothers.

“As much as we would love to-” Dean started saying but stopped when I had a silver danger at his throat.

“I don’t like verily thinned threats.” I stated as Dean observed my elegantly tattooed hand. On the top were simple designs used for witchcraft, but underwear alchemy symbols. 

“Hey, were not here to hurt you.” Sam said, holding his hands up in an attempt to show they weren’t a threat.

“Like I would believe that. Besides the fact that the only witch you have worked with and you didn’t kill is Rowena, you two are hunters. Why would I trust you?”

I looked over as the door opened again and smiled as Rowena walked in. She looked at the scene in front of her and rolled her eyes.

“Didn’t I tell you two not to threaten her? Even veilly thinned ones?” Dean gave her a look and she sighed. “Y/N, hunny, let the boy go. He won't hurt you.”

Within seconds the danger had vanished, surprising both boys, and I walked over to Rowena, giving her a hug.

“It’s been awhile Rowena, I was starting to think you had found a different store for all your needs.”

“Oh tosh my dear one. No one else carried what you do.”

I looked back at the boys who were watching us. “So what's the reason for the escorted visit then?”

“Escort?” Dean said, puffing his chest out, “I’ll have you know-”

“I’m not interested,” I said, waving my hand, Sam noticing more alchemy symbols on the upper and under of my left hand. Dean stopped mid sentence, and he looked like he was going to implode. “Why the sudden visit? You normally give me at least a week's notice.”

Rowena was enjoying the scene in front of her with Dean before speaking. “Because we need something very special this time. Can we talk in the back?”

I nodded to her, locked the door, turning the sign to closed, and led them into the back. I opened a separate door, a purple door and invited them in. Dean and Sam were taken aback by the room. They had expected something dark and occultish, but it wasn’t that way at all. It was quite literally a simple white room with a table at the center.

Rowena led the boys to the table and chairs appeared for us to sit in. Sam sat with no problems but I couldn’t help myself that as Dean sat, I vanished the chair out from under him. He cried out and stood up, his face steaming.

“Sorry, I couldn't help myself.” I said, giggling behind my hand. I made the chair reappear and he sat down. Rowena smiled at my childish behavior before turning serious. “So, what is it that you need?” I asked, looking between the three of them.

“We need you. Or rather your expertise.” Rowena stated, not sugar coating it.

“You know it’s dangerous, why do you need it?” I said, sitting up straight at her bluntness.

“Sam?” Rowena said, looking at him to explain.

“We need you to create a certain blade-”

“Absolutely not.” I stopped him. “I refuse to do what you ask.”

“But you didn’t let us finish.” Dean said, looking angry.

“I know exactly what you are asking for. What weapon that you want. Many have come and asked me for it, even demanded it. Hunters, witches and other species alike. I tell them the same thing.”

“Darling, we need it.” Rowena said, treading softly.

“For what? To stop some stupid apocalypse that you fucking started?” I asked, bitterly, looking at the two of them. “How many of these have you stopped and started?”

“That’s not the point,” Dean said, getting angry, “You have a duty to help us. And you will help us.”

“Dean-” Rowena said but it was too late. I snapped my fingers and his and Sam’s chair was gone. They fell to the floor, groaning at the suddenness.

I stood and walked around the table, looking at them. The anger was evident on my face. Sam’s face was pure shock while Dean was practically terror.

“I will tell you this. Any one who demands my services has either died in this very room or are too terrified to return to my store. The only person, THE ONLY PERSON, I would have made that blade for was Bobby Singer, and he’s long gone. Now I suggest that you leave my store, and never return.”

I turned to see Rowena standing, her face saddened. “Darling, I-”

“Please don’t Rowena. I’m trying very hard to not see this as a betrayal. I never thought you would bring these two… and ask me for that.”

“Y/N. I only brought them here because we’ve exhausted all of our options. We had nowhere left to turn to.”

Dean and Sam stood up, noticing that the chairs and table were now all gone. They were locked in this white room with a powerful pissed off witch.

“I’ve told you what I sacrificed to get this power, what I lost without even meaning to. Yet you still come to me.”

“We had no where else to go.” Rowena pleaded. “I know what you’ve lost, I’ve lost much myself in pursuit of my power. But I’m making up for it. I’m trying to help those two knuckleheads over there.”

“Do you really think the apocalypse wont effect you?” Dean tried. He stalked up to her, trying to alpha intimidate her. Rowena shook her head at his stupidity. She had gone over all the dos and don'ts before they had come. “This will affect everyone, including you. You can’t hide in this room forever.”

“Dean,” Sam said, trying to get him to back off, noticing how angry I was becoming, “We can’t force her to create that weapon for us. You need to back off.”

Dean was right in my face now. I was average height, so he wasn't much taller than me. I slowly raised my hand, giving him a chance to back off but he didn’t take it. I snapped my fingers and he flew back, hitting the side of the room hard. 

Sam rushed to his side, trying to see if he was alright. Rowena slowly moved around me and to the boys side. 

“I’m some naive small witch Dean Winchester. I know exactly what will happen if the apocalypse happens. Perhaps you underestimate how badly I want it. How badly I want to end this power and ability.” I snapped my fingers again, the door appearing behind them. “I believe it’s time for you to leave.”

Dean opened his mouth to say something but Rowena and Sam covered it quickly. Sam dragged Dean out quickly. Rowena paused, her hand on the door and looked back at me. My face showed her what she was wondering. She wasn’t welcomed back to my store for some time. She left, closing the door behind her. I snapped my fingers and the door disappeared once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean struggled against Sam as Rowena closed the door. He broke free from Sam and slammed the door open, only to find a broom closet. He looked at Rowena, who was looking sullen.

“Why can’t we go back?” Dean asked. She gave him a look and led them out of the store, the door slamming shut behind them. 

“Let’s return to the bunker.” She stated. Dean was about to protest but Sam put a hand on his shoulder. 

\------------------

They entered the bunker in silence and Rowena sat down at a table in the library. Sam went to make her some tea and Dean sat with her. Castiel hurried in, looking at them all.

“Did you get it?” He asked. Dean shook his head no and Castiel sat down, surprise. “But why?”

“She refused to help us.” Dean said, accepting the beer from Sam.

“It;s not as simple as that.” Rowena said, taking the tea from Sam, happy to realize he put brandy in it. 

“Of course it’s as simple as that.” Dean said, taking a swig. “She knew what we came for didn’t she?” 

Rowena hesitated, and Sam sighed. “You didn’t tell her what we were there for did you?” He asked softly. 

“No, no I didn’t tell her. If I had, she wouldn’t have let us into the shop.”

“Who is this witch anyway?” Dean said, looking at Sam, “If she is this big of a player, why haven’t we heard of her before?”

Sam shrugged, his eyes on Rowena. She looked like she was on the brink of tears. He gently laid a hand on her, getting her to look at him.

“How did you know about her Rowena?” Sam asked softly. “I never would have found her if it hadn’t been for you. Every lead that I followed would lead me to a dead end. I could only find brief writings about her.”

“I’ve known her since… well my pursuit of my power. She has been around for a very long time, and has played for both teams. When I was first trying to up my power, I sought her out, thinking I could kill her and take her power. Not my finest moment.” She said, holding up her hands in defence at the look the brothers gave her. “Not my finest moment. Also one of my lowest. I tracked her down to that shop she has, she was helping a sick woman treat her child with herbs. I didn’t care. I burst in and demanded a duel.”

“A duel?” Castiel asked.

“I figured she would jump at the chance, a strong powerful witch. I had read she used to be ruthless and killed anyone in her path. But the woman I found, heavily tattooed hands, only cared about healing that child. In my anger I blasted the shop appart and the child died…”

“Rowena..” Sam said, sadness laced in his voice.

“I know, I know. I was young, and frankly very stupid. She was so angry she nearly killed me. Her abilities revealed anything I read or could do. I asked her to train me, but she refused, throwing me out of the store. I came back many years later, wanting to apologize and she welcomed me in with open arms, happy to see I had in a sense matured.”

“So that’s how you know her.” Castiel said.

“Yes, I knew what she was capable of. I often go to her for items that I needed, she even helped me get certain items I needed to help you guys.”

“So she can create this blade?” Castiel asked, looking at the book they had opened on the table. He traced the blade on the paper with his finger.

“She is the only one who can make it, yes. She has made it twice in the past, for both sides, but both of those appear to have been destroyed.” Rowena said, finishing her tea.

“Why won't she make it again?” Dead interjected, turning the book to look at the blade. “It doesn’t seem that hard.”

“Your mistaken Dean, alchemy always comes at a cost. When she created it for evil, it killed hundreds of creatures. She had to use their blood and souls to create that blade. I have no idea what the light side has sacrificed to create the balde.”

“Wow…hundreds of monsters… just like that?” Dean asked, a little flabbergasted by this.

“All she had to do was snap her fingers.”

“I noticed she has alchemy symbols all over her hands.” Sam said, recalling it. “She had those tattooed on her?”

“Yes, it’s a small part of why she is so strong. She has the symbol tattooed on her palms, meaning she never has to draw the symbol to create whatever is needed.”

“Is that why she was able to draw a blade on me so quickly?” Dean spoke.

“Was your pride wounded? No, that’s not how that worked. She has many facial piercings, if you hadn’t noticed. She is able to use that metal to create a small blade at a moment's notice.”

“That’s kinda creepy.” 

“It’s kept her alive for years. That blade is dipped in many poisons that she has built a tolerance to over the years. Had she actually cut you, you’d be dead.”

“So the tattoos help with that?” Sam asked, Rowena nodded and poured herself another cup of tea. More brandy than tea. “What are those other symbols she has tattooed?”

“Simple, they are power enhancing rune and alchemy symbols. They enhance any spell that she may cast, or any alchemy she does. Each tattoo ink is as powerful as the spells they help. They have been cursed and made to never fall out.”

“So she’s a big threat.” Dean said, putting his empty beer bottle down. “Would she attack us?”

“Never.” Rowena said with a sigh. “She says that she’s too old.”

“Why won't she make the blade again? She’s already made it twice before.” Cas said.

“Were you listening to Castiel? The lives that would be lost to making it would be horrible.” Rowena said.

“Not as many as the apocalypse will bring.” Dead muttered.

“But she won't be the one who takes those lives.” Rowena pointed out. She finished her tea and glanced at Sam, who looked like he had a question. “What’s on your mind darling?”

“To obtain so much power, just like you, she must have done some terrible things right?”

“She did the same, and to be blunt, I will not go into them. I have betrayed her once today, I won't do it again.”

Sam nodded, disturbed by the fact that he couldn’t get her face out of his head. It was almost like he was attracted to her. Rowena noticed his face scrunch up a certain way and smiled, knowing what it meant. 

“We still need the blade.” Dean said as Castiel disappeared to try and find another solution. “If she won't make it, how else will we get it?”

“I don’t know.” Rowena said, looking at the book.

“Can’t someone else make it?”

“Technically I could make it, but it wouldn’t do us any good. Only she has the blood to make it. A certain blood has to be used, and it’s inside her tattoos.”

“That’s so unsanitary!” Dean proclaimed, shivering at the thought.

“Well, she killed the alchemist to get actually get the blood, I don’t think she cares. He wouldn’t hand it over willingly.”

“So she’s our only bet?”

Rowena nodded as she traced the blade 

\-----------------------------

Rowena cornered Sam before she left, whispered into his ear, then left. Sam gulped as he watched her leave. This was on him.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam walked into my store a couple days later. I was half tempted to slam the door in his face, but he seemed to be alone so I didn’t. I stood behind the counter as he entered, watching him carefully. He wasn’t carrying a bag, and didn’t look armed other than his regular gun. I tapped my fingers against the glass as he looked around the shop briefly before stopping in front of me.

“Uh hey.”

“Hello yourself Samuel. Are you back for the blade?”

“Yes.”

“At least you are honest. Why do you think this time will be different?”

“I honestly… don’t know. Rowena said I should come alone.”

“Of course she did.” I said, biting the side of my cheek, trying to keep myself contained. “The answer is still the same as last time. It’s not going to change.”

“I… I have no idea what to say.”

“Well, maybe I can reimburse you for gas.”

“Maybe-” He said, gently grabbing my arm to stop me from going to the cash register, “Maybe we could just have some tea?”

“Tea? You want to have tea?”

Sam pulled out a can and I couldn’t help but smile. “My favorite tea.”

“Rowena said it was. She gave it to me to give to you. As a sort of peace offering.”

I looked between him and the tea and sighed. “Why not?”

I closed up the shop before leading him back into the white room. I sat down across from Sam and summoned a teapot. We sat in silence as I steeped the tea and poured us both a cup. I added milk and sugar, smiling gently at the smell.

Sam sipped his, his eyebrow raising surprised. He took another sip, a smile crossing his face.

“Not quite what you expect huh?” I said, almost giddy. “It's a rare tea from a remote farming area in China. Rowena visits every once in a while to visit the shrines and sometimes she brings me back some.”

“It’s wonderful.” He said smiling. We sat drinking our tea in silence. I watched him, seeing the wheels turning in his head.

“Sam, do you know what it costs?”

“Rowena said that it killed thousands of creatures once.”

“Yes, and when I created it for the angels, it killed hundreds of innocent people, and a few angels as well. The cost is so great, it’s not worth it.”

“I can understand that. Taking a life is not an easy task, unlike what my brother would like to think.”

“If I were to make this blade, I can’t control who will be sacrificed. I can’t decide whose souls will be taken to create the blade. It could be good people, bad people, even monsters. And I really don’t want that on my conscience.”

“I understand that as well, when I killed LIlith, opening the door, I set in motion the apocalypse. Many people have died because of that decision, because I was so driven by rage. I feel responsible for those deaths.”

“I gave up those days Sam. The days of traveling and seeing the world. I”m just a shopkeeper now, who happens to exchange special goods every now and then.”

“Please, I don’t know what I have to do… But I can’t have those lives be destroyed because of what I did.”

“So you think it’s okay for me to destroy lives so your conscious will be clear?”

Sam looked down at his cup of tea. No words to reply.

“Sam-”

“What do you want in return? Alchemy is all about exchange, what do you want?”

“I have nothing that I want…”

I said, looking away from him. We sat in silence before I heard him get up and walk over to me. Her crouched down in front of me, turning my head to face him. I looked into his eyes, his hazel green eyes, and felt my breath catch. There was one thing I wanted.

Sam connected our lips in a feverish pace. I was taken aback but quickly chased his lip with my own. I couldn;t understand this connection I had with him, but I wasn’t going to lose it. I stood up as he pulled away, never disconnecting our eyes. He pulled me to him and I used the momentum to jump, wrapping my legs around his waist. 

We connected our lips again, me wrapping my arms around his neck, moaning softly as his hand came up to my hair, pulling on it. I let my head fall back as he attacked my neck, sliding his hand under my ass to hold me up. Loving the feel he grabbed my ass before gently putting me on the table. 

I watched as he pulled away for a brief second and pulled his shirt off, returning to his position between my legs once he was done.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I pulled my pants back up as Sam did, unable to keep a smile off my face. 

“That was amazing.” Sam said, turning me back to him, kissing me gently.

“Yeah, it was amazing.” I gently moved the hair out of his face, smiling at him. “I wish it didn’t have to end.”

“It doesn’t. You want to repent for your sins just like we do. Rowena works with us on cases, you can also.”

“Sam, your brother would never agree to that.”

“He doesn’t have to. I want you there. WIth or without the blade.”

I smiled gently at him. Gently cradling his face between my two hands. I looked between his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Will the blade save more souls??”

“Many.”

I sighed and nodded. “I’ll meet you at the bunker tonight. Let me pack everything up.”

He nodded, giving me a quick kiss, before leaving. Once the door shut, I looked at my table. I snapped my fingers, making it disappear. I sighed as I walked to the center of the room sitting down. I had no idea why I had decided to make the blade, maybe for selfish reasons so I could stay with the same. Nonetheless, I sat down on the ground and started to concentrate.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean sighed. “I cant believe you not only invited herback, you had sex with her.”

“Shut up Dean, I like her. Alot.”

As Dean was about to start a fight Rowena rushed down the stairs. “Boys, you need to see this.” She turned the TV on and the news was horrifying. Over a thousand people had just dropped dead, with no reason.

“Did she…?” Sam said, standing up, his eyes wide.

I decided to enter from the shadow at that moment, scaring everyone. I put the freshly made dagger on the table, connecting eyes with Sam.

“I did Sam. Just like I told you before, I cannot control who all would die. This time, it required more than before.” The entire room was silent. I sighed and dropped my bag on the ground. “You asked for this.”

“We didn’t ask for a thousand people to die!” Dean yelled getting in my face.

“Yes you did! That's what was needed for that dagger.”

Dean looked at the dagger, now fully understanding what was needed. He picked it up and looked it over.

“Thank you.” Dean said, nodding to me.

I picked up my bag, heading to the rooms and dropped my bag in an empty one. I sat on the bed, smiling as Rowena walked in.

“You are so head over heels for that tall sexy man.”

“Isn’t that why you sent him to me??” I said smirking at Rowena, who was also smirking at me.

“It worked.”


End file.
